


Summer Paradise

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Ocean Sex, alex begs a lot, alex doesn't like the ocean, bc these losers are essentially an old married couple with a sex life, kind of, slight praise kink, sort of, thomas helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alex pulled away after a moment, a little grin on his face. “Do you taste like the ocean or is that your inner salt finally changing you physically?”Thomas rolled his eyes, pressing their lips together firmly and letting his hands wander down to cup Alex’s ass through his shorts. Alex huffed a laugh, grinding forward lazily.“Exhibitionist,” he mumbled against Thomas’s mouth.“There’s no one around to get caught by, sugar,” Thomas purred in response. “Just you and me.”





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this was written during like five different sessions so if there's any incongruities or sudden changes in mood/writing style forgive me <3

Alex shivered as he stepped into the chilly ocean water, goosebumps rising on his arms as he waded in. Thomas was already up to his chest, hands resting lightly atop the water and swishing it about like a child. He looked up at Alex with a grin, nearly raising his arms to make grabby hands at him before controlling himself.

 

“C’mon out, sweet pea, the water’s fine,” Thomas drawled, wading in slightly and holding his arms out in a manner more befitting of a mature adult.

 

Alex moved out tentatively, the sun heating his skin and the sand sneaking between his toes. The rush of the waves was both calming and anxiety inducing, far too vivid a reminder of how dangerous a creature the sea could be. The water crawled up his calves, his thighs, swallowing his hips and waist, caressing the bottom of his ribcage. Thomas looped his arms around Alex, having moved in as Alex moved out, and his solid warmth distracted him from the cold lapping of the water around them. He rested his cheek against the muscled chest, taking even breaths to calm himself.

 

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” Thomas hummed, tipping his head down to get closer to Alex’s ear.

 

Alex made a stubborn little ‘hmph’ sound, wrapping his arms tighter around Thomas and nuzzling closer. Thomas eyed the bay, devoid of anything but their towels splayed out under an umbrella, thick books next to each, and the beach house standing imposing behind that. He often thought this was a waste, having a whole patch of beach to himself like this, especially after he’d inherited it. Of course, that was before Alexander waltzed into his life, with his large sweaters and loud mouth, and made him appreciate the bliss of being alone with someone.

 

Their relationship was far from perfect, of course, bickering about everything from what was for dinner to whose turn it was to be the little spoon (it was usually Alex, though he prided himself on being able to coerce Thomas into letting him curl around him with a rather masterful blowjob). They bickered at work as well, Alex once threatening to withhold blowjobs in a cabinet meeting if Thomas didn’t stop interrupting him. Thomas had fired back with a promise to withhold all sex if Alex kept being a prat. This had made Alex let out a particularly feminine gasp, actually putting a hand to his chest as he stared at Thomas. The rest of the cabinet stared in mild horror and confusion as Thomas simply moved on to his next point, acting as though he hadn’t publically announced their sex lives.

 

They prided themselves on being able to keep work at work, however, leaving any disagreements at the door of the building. Now, with Alex wrapped in his arms and the sea lapping at their bodies, he thanked whatever deity that may exist for their ability to make this work.

 

“I don’t like the ocean very much,” Alex mumbled against his skin after a while, pressing feather light kisses along his chest.

 

“Why not, sugar?” Thomas questioned, hand stroking along Alex’s back and making him shiver as cool water was spread onto exposed skin.

 

“Hurricane,” Alex whispered, barely audible above the rumble of the waves.

 

Thomas caught it though, and memories of Alex’s childhood in Nevis flooded back to him. Of course Alex wouldn’t like the ocean, he’d almost died in it. He held Alex tighter, moving one hand from his waist to tip his chin up and press their lips together in an attempt to distract. Alex accepted the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck and relaxing in his arms. Tension Thomas hadn’t even noticed drained out of him, Alex’s tongue poking at his lips until he gave access. Their tongues curled together languidly, Thomas’s hands roaming over Alex’s body like he didn’t already know every inch of it by heart.

 

Alex pulled away after a moment, a little grin on his face. “Do you taste like the ocean or is that your inner salt finally changing you physically?”

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, pressing their lips together firmly and letting his hands wander down to cup Alex’s ass through his shorts. Alex huffed a laugh, grinding forward lazily.

 

“Exhibitionist,” he mumbled against Thomas’s mouth.

 

“There’s no one around to get caught by, sugar,” Thomas purred in response. “Just you and me.”

 

Alex chuckled, a little burst of warmth popping in his chest at the petname. Thomas was the epitome of a Southern gentleman, and nothing warmed and amused Alexander more than his plethora of cheesy terms of endearment.

 

He rolled his hips forward slowly, water sloshing between them. Alex used the buoyancy to his advantage, pulling himself up by Thomas’s shoulders to make up for the height difference. Thomas grinned, gripping his hips to keep him up.

 

“How’s it feel to be tall?” he teased, bumping their noses together lightly.

 

“I will knee you in the balls,” Alex deadpanned.

 

“Then you don’t get sex,” Thomas shot back readily.

 

Alex grumbled, mashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around Thomas’s waist. Thomas grinned into the kiss, hooking his thumbs in Alex’s swim trunks to tug them down. Alex made a muffled noise as Thomas’s fingers spread his cheeks, drifting over his hole teasingly. Thomas pushed in slowly, the water providing a rather easy glide as he slipped his finger in. Alex bit his lip, letting out a little muffled cry at the sudden intrusion.

 

“There is going to be seawater  _ inside me _ , Thomas,” Alex whined, pressing down regardless.

 

Thomas snorted unattractively, pumping his finger slowly. Alex squirmed, grinding against Thomas and hiding his face in the other’s neck. He shuddered and let out a little moan as the second finger slid inside him. He yelped when Thomas scissored his fingers, cold water rushing into him.

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass if I get some kind of infection,” Alex groaned, rolling his hips down as the fingers brushed his prostate.

 

He sunk his teeth into Thomas’s neck to silence himself as his prostate was stroked, a third finger pressing into him slowly. The burn was delicious, making Alex tremble as he struggled to keep himself from sliding lower into the water. The taste of salt was sharp on his tongue as he sucked a mark into Thomas’s skin. Thomas groaned, tugging his fingers out to pull his shorts down.

 

“Oh no no no,” Alex protested, squirming against Thomas for some kind of friction. “You are  _ not _ fucking me out here.”

 

Thomas gave him a confused look, “not feeling it anymore?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You wish. I don’t wanna fucking drown and have some poor soul find us floating with your dick in my ass.”

 

Thomas shook his head amusedly, hiking his shorts back up lazily and heading for the shore slowly. Alex grinned, peppering kisses along Thomas’s jaw. The water creeped down his body, weight returning slowly, and mild horror swept over him as he realized what would happen as soon as the water fully receded.

 

He buried his face in Thomas’s neck, arms tight around his shoulders as he was brought inland. The cold kiss of the Atlantic disappeared and seawater rushed out of him, face flushing hot as he was left feeling empty and embarrassed.

 

“Tell me i didn’t just uncover an enema kink or something,” Thomas deadpanned, broad hands gripping his thighs to keep him up.

 

“Absolutely fucking not,” Alex grumbled, digging his nails into Thomas’s back.

 

Thomas chuckled, making his way across the sand clumsily.

 

“You better be bringing me to the house and not the towel. I love you, but sand already gets in uncomfortable crevices, I don’t need it inside me.”

 

Thomas snorted, adjusting his course to stumble up the beach to the house. He dropped Alex on the deck couch, briefly worrying for the fabric before Alex’s lips were on his. He shuffled out of his clinging shorts, pushing Alex onto his back and clambering on top of him. Alex moaned against his mouth, jamming his hand between the cushions and pulling out a bottle of lube.

 

“Alexander,” Thomas deadpanned, just barely keeping his composure.

 

“Thomas,” Alex panted, eyes half lidded.

 

“Why?”

 

“It came in handy, now shut the fuck up and kiss me again.”

 

Thomas obliged easily, snatching the lube and peeling off Alex’s shorts. They joined his in a wet heap, slapping heavily against the deck. He popped the lid of the lube, slathering his fingers.

 

“I’m already stretched, Thomas,” Alex groaned, spreading his legs easily.

 

“You can never be too thorough, sunshine,” Thomas purred, pushing three fingers in.

 

Alex whimpered, letting his head fall back against the arm of the sofa. Thomas chuckled, pumping his fingers slowly. Alex arched, hips rolling in an effort to get Thomas’s fingers deeper inside of him. Lips pressed against his neck, teeth nipping and sucking marks into the skin, fingers pressing against his prostate and dancing across his chest to pinch his nipple and picking him apart piece by piece until he was shaking. 

 

“Thomas, Thomas, please, just fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Alex begged, digging his nails into Thomas’s shoulders.

 

The fingers retreated, leaving him empty and slightly betrayed, before the slick, blunt head of Thomas’s cock was nudging at his entrance.

 

“How much do you want it, sugar?” Thomas growled, lips ghosting along his jaw and raising goosebumps on his skin.

 

“So much, so so much, please, Thomas,” Alex babbled helplessly, squirming back in an attempt to get rid of that aching emptiness.

 

Thomas pushed in just the head, shoulders tense as he held himself back. Alex relished the girth, jaw dropped open as he panted, Thomas’s name riding on the desperate little whines that spilled out between heaving breaths. He wrapped his legs around Thomas’s waist to pull him closer, only succeeding in getting another inch inside before Thomas stopped again. He pressed feather light kisses across his cheekbones, only stopping when his breath puffed warmly against Alex’s ear.

 

“Beg, babygirl,” he purred, voice smooth and slow like melted chocolate.

 

Alex couldn’t stifle the moan that poured out of him, hand tangling in Thomas’s hair and pulling. Thomas pressed his mouth into Alex’s neck to muffle his groan, biting down and marking him once again.

 

“Thomas, Thomas, please, need you so bad, need you to fuck me, please,  _ ruin me _ .”

 

Thomas dug his nails into Alex’s hips, pushing all the way in in one harsh thrust. Alex tossed his head back, his own nails dragging along Thomas’s back and raising welts. It wasn’t a good sign for Thomas, Alex already scratching him up like this, but he was too absorbed in Alex’s tight heat to pin his wrists. Instead, he set an agonizingly slow rhythm that had Alex squirming for more.

 

He rolled his hips languidly, reveling in the way Alex would clench around him every time he bottomed out. Alex quivered under his fingertips, eyes screwed shut as every nerve ending lit up in anticipation, waiting for Thomas to go  _ harder _ already. Thomas just kept his slow pace, pressing their lips together lazily. It was a far cry from their earlier fervent movements, but Alex was always sated for longer when Thomas took his time like this.

 

He whimpered and panted into the kiss, a full body shudder taking him over every time Thomas’s head pressed against his prostate. Their tongues tangled, the taste of the sea lingering on their lips. Alex hand one hand in Thomas’s hair, fingers wound tight in the curls, and the other was pressing crescents into his shoulder. His heels dug into the muscles of Thomas’s back, back arched slightly, pressing every inch of them together that he could as Thomas rocked into him like he was precious and fragile.

 

“Such a good boy for me, Alexander,” Thomas purred, catching Alex’s lip between his teeth and tugging.

 

Alex whimpered, tipping his head back and scraping his nails along Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas sped up just slightly and was graced with Alex’s desperate gasp, then his tongue invading his mouth. He made a greedy little whimper as Thomas sucked lightly, hips rolling up to slide his cock along Thomas’s stomach. Thomas chuckled, interrupting his rhythm to give a particularly harsh thrust. Alex made a choked noise, dropping his head back and breaking the kiss.

 

“D-do that again, and again, and again,” he breathed, eyes screwed shut.

 

Thomas kept his pace, watching as Alex squirmed, both desperate and frustrated in equal measures. He nipped along Alex’s jaw, lips travelling across tan skin and leaving light marks in his wake. He gripped Alex’s thigh with one hand, bringing it up to get a better angle and speeding up his hips gradually.

 

Alex fell apart, letting out a sob of relief and overwhelming pleasure and pulling Thomas impossibly closer. Thomas groaned as Alex clenched around him, mouth hovering over Alex’s. They were both too breathless to make the connection, instead pressing their foreheads together and panting into each other’s mouths. Alex’s moans got progressively higher pitched, the pleasant warmth that was pooling low in his abdomen sparking and growing like a forest fire until it felt like every inch of him was alight  with ecstasy. He was acutely aware of every inch that pushed into him, eyes rolled back as the world around him faded into white noise. The rush of the sea vanished, hot stripes painting his stomach white. He had no idea what noises he was making, but the way his throat hurt said he was being quite loud.

 

Thomas silenced him with a hard kiss, still rocking into him as his oversensitivity grew and grew, almost unbearable pleasure sparking along his skin and keeping the slowly dimming fire burning. He stilled suddenly, something between a growl and a groan bubbling up from his chest and spilling out in the form of Alexander’s name as heat pulsed inside Alex. Alex clenched around him rhythmically until he pulled out, lips ghosting over his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, pressing chaste little kisses against the sweaty skin. Alex basked in the warm affection Thomas always gave him in the afterglow, pressing himself against the back of the couch just enough for Thomas to lie down before sliding on top of him. His cum smeared between them, Thomas making a face at the feeling.

 

“Alexander, really?”

 

Alex just grinned, wiggling to get comfortable and smearing the mess even more. Hands stroked along his sides, mapping out skin he knew Thomas knew far too well and holding him close. Like he would disappear if he didn’t keep him there. He buried his face in Thomas’s neck, pressing his lips against his pulse and matching their breathing. Strong arms slid around his back, just resting.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex whispered against his skin, a promise. “And neither are you.” A reassurance.

 

Thomas hummed pleasantly, arms relaxing and fingertips dancing over the pale skin. They stopped over freckles and scars, stroked over dips and curves, lingered on sensitive spots that made Alex turn to goo on top of him.

 

“I love you, Alexander,” he whispered, voice barely audible above the crash of the waves on the sand.

 

It made Alex’s whole body tingle pleasantly, a smile forming on his lips of it’s own volition as Thomas’s heartbeat thudded against his lips.

 

“I love you, too, Thomas,” he murmured, wrapping a wayward curl around his finger absently.

 

“We should go back in the water,” Thomas hummed, “or at least wash off.”

 

“We should,” Alex affirmed, not making any move to do either.

 

“We aren’t going to, are we?”

 

“Later.”

 

Thomas chuckled, and Alex’s smile grew. He wanted to absorb this moment, bottle up the warmth of the sun and the pure love and affection Thomas was exuding. Instead, he littered kisses anywhere he could reach and let the sweet atmosphere hang around them for awhile. After all, Thomas always said he needed to slow down sometimes.


End file.
